1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a container frame for use with a pallet to form a storage and transport container made from a collapsible blank of recyclable material such as e.g. cardboard or corrugated cardboard. The invention also concerns a pallet and a storage and transport container.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,551 discloses a container having an inner and an outer sleeve. At the lower end a bottom is provided with an edge which is inserted between the two sleeves. Disposed at the top end of the container is a lid which is inserted with side flanges between the sleeves. The container can be made of fibreboard, corrugated fibreboard or any other suitable material. The bottom is placed on a pallet made e.g. of wood, whereupon the inner sleeve is placed on the bottom. The outer container element is then placed on the pallet. The disadvantage of this container is that two individual sleeves must be placed one after the other on the pallet. A separate bottom element is also necessary.